


Samhain Night

by SkittleHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eren sounds just a little crazy, Evil as fuck Berttolt, F/F, F/M, Ghost/ Edo tensei thingies, Hopefully happy endings sort of, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Military douchebags, very homo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittleHeart/pseuds/SkittleHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean needs Marco back. Eren is convinced a telepath is listening in on his thoughts particularly about Levi. The Survey Corps have been backed into a corner and Erwin is forced to send them on a almost suicidal mission based on Hanji's untested moon cycle theory. Jean just thinks they've gone mad. </p><p>The titan shifters find them with ease. Jean knows its the end but as per usual Marco just can't let him die.</p><p>Or Jean's moping and Eren's suicidalness forces Marco and Petra to break through the veil of life and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Announcement

SAMHAIN NIGHT: THE VEIL

Chapter : Announcement

The night is coming the vein is thin,  
Hear their voices within the winds.

Light the fires and chant out loud,  
Feel them walk within the crowd.

The summer is gone and the winter draws near,  
The veil will open, welcome them without fear.

Our loved ones past will soon be among our place,  
See the veil thinning and you will see their face.

Embrace the night and let your magic be known,  
The truth that is here will soon be shown.

Enjoy this time celebrate the worlds within your rites,  
The veil is once again thinning, it is again Samhain night.

 

No one’s POV

“Their closing in. I don’t know how much longer I can fight off the military police their going to come after them soon.” Erwin furrowed his eyebrows.

“What does Pixis say?” Levi asked sounding bored but he was polishing his cup harder than usual.

“Pixis can’t risk getting his Garrison involved in this it’s between us and the military police unfortunately the Monarchy and council are on their side.” Erwin sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Then what are you proposing eyebrows.” Levi narrowed his eyes. Even Hanji who had been babbling about her experiments to Mike who was nodding politely occasionally taking a whiff of the air stopped and looked at him curiously.

“We have to send them to Shiganshina it’s the only way.” Erwin shook his head darkly as the chorus of protests sounded off. “Hanji you were saying about how the titans are affected by the new moon and certain periods of the year on October 30th to the 1st of November correct?” He asked her.

“Yes commander but that theory hasn’t been trialled yet and even I have my doubts about its accuracy. It clearly doesn’t stop them completely in the day more like it has a drugging effect making them slower and less active.” She rambled. Levi glowered clearly unimpressed.

“It’s the best shot we’ve got. An elite team will ride out.” Erwin announced Levi stood up. “Any objections you have you can voice them on the way to the meeting. Levi, you know what your opinion means to me but for the sake of the corps we will be going through with this.” Erwin commanded firmly. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Jean POV

The sky was a bleak, dreary grey mess ash floating through it as the dim sunlight of the early morning trickled to the ground. The third day after the titan attack. I found myself in the centre of the ruined town passing countless bodies. The smell of ripening flesh burning my nose. Just as I was about to pass another of the bodies everything froze. Floppy brown hair fell into half a face, a face I recognised only too well. “MARCOOOOOOOOO!” I woke up flying into a sitting position screaming his name. “Marco.” I whispered again quietly to myself my hand clutching my chest willing the images of my daily nightmares out of my head. 

The sun wasn’t even out yet however that was hardly shocking it was October 28th winter was fast approaching. It had been one year and 285 days since I had found my best friends corpse or what those bastards left of him lying in the streets. I groaned wiping the sweat from my forehead and lying back down forcing my eyes closed. I shouldn’t have bothered.

A gentle knock came from the door. “Hey Jean we have a meeting with Levi in 30 minutes down in the main hall.” Armin called. Great I knew what was coming next. Three. Two. One.

“OI HORSEFACE! UP NOW LEVI SAID…!” The suicidal bastard burst into the room cut off when I flung my pillow at his face. “Oh it’s on now pony boy.” Eren growled flying at me.

“Whatever you say slave boy!” I flew back.

“SLAVE BOY?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Eren roared throwing a punch which I blocked aiming a kick to his stomach.

“OH Heichou, of course Heichou whatever you say Heichou. Whip me if I misbehave Heichou.” I tormented him.  
“I don’t sound like that! You Asshole horseface!” Eren’s face burnt bright red he let out another roar and I narrowly dodged another blow to the face before we were pulled apart. I glared down at Sasha and Connie who each had one of my arms.

“As kind as it is for you to offer Kirschstein I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline your offer.” Levi glared at me his arms wrapped around Yeagers holding him back he turned his glare onto Eren. “Brat, calm the fuck down you look constipated.”

“Ye- yes Heichou. I’m sorry Heichou.” Eren stuttered, blushing looking down at the ground. Levi deciding Eren clearly wasn’t going to charge at me again let him go. Well by let him go I mean he pushed him roughly away before turning on his heel.

“They can shove their humanties strongest title up their arses all it’s got me is stuck looking after a bunch of goddamn brats.” Levi grumbled walking out of the room. Eren looked after him forlornly I couldn’t help the snigger that escaped neither it seemed could Connie and Sasha who broke down into peals of laughter.

“Dude Jean totally nailed you!” Connie spluttered out between laughs.

“SHUT UP CONNIE!” Eren growled back to his default of anger. Mikasa appeared in the doorway beside him glaring at Connie. Because it could never be Eren’s fault for being a lapdog or anything from her point of view. I rolled my eyes she was still beautiful of course but her obsession with the incredible sulk was just gross.

“Eren we only have fifteen minutes to get breakfast and get to the meeting.” Mikasa told him calmly.

“I know Mikasa jeez lay of the nagging will ya?” Eren complained.

“Yeah Eren if your late for master Levi he might not let you clean his floors and forget to give you a goodnight ki-.” I started to tease if his face was red before I didn’t know what it was now. He threw the pillow from earlier at my head. “I WAS GOING TO SAY KICK ASSHOLE!” I yelled.

“YEAH RIGHT GO BACK TO THE STABLES BACK TO YOUR OWN KIND!” Eren yelled.

“BRAT NOW!” Levi yelled from the corridor thinking about it they would make a good couple they were both as angry as each other.

Eren looked conflicted for a second before sending a last glare my way and dutifully following his master’s orders Mikasa hot on his heels.

Connie still snickering followed Sasha to the door who had pretty much been chomping at the bit since Mikasa mentioned breakfast. “See you downstairs horseface.” Connie grinned running after Sasha before I could react.

Armin stepped out of the corner of the room I hadn’t even noticed him. “Are you and Eren ever going to stop fighting?” He grumbled jokingly.

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up any time soon.” I grinned. Like Eren could ever stop picking fights.

“Didn’t think so.” He sighed with a smile. “Hey Jean are you, um, are you okay? It’s just I heard you saying his name again.” Urgh really? That was probably why he woke me up. The 104th training squad had really been there since he died even the suicidal bastard had made sure for the first few weeks after that I wasn’t alone. 

“Yeah I’m fine just the usual nightmare.” I forced a smile on my face. A half face flashing past my eyes. I resisted the urge to groan the bile rising in my throat. Armin didn’t look all that convinced. “I will be fine seriously thanks man. Let’s go before Sasha eats our breakfast.” Armin nodded but his eyes were still narrowed.

“Okay Kirschstein but if you’re not I’m here. He would kick my ass if I let anything happen to you.” Armin joked. I appreciated that they all avoided using his name.

“Nah he was too kind for that probably what got him killed.” I said wistfully I sensed rather than saw Armin’s pitying look. 

“Come on Jean let’s go get breakfast.” Armin said squeezing my arm and exiting the room.

“Yeah sure.” I said I couldn’t help notice the missing bed on his side of the room. Closing my eyes I forced myself to close the door and followed Armin down the hall.

 

Eren POV

Grumpily I chewed the last of my bread. I took my seat next to Mikasa. I glared at Jean from across the table who had taken a seat next to Connie. Sasha who was chatting to them both seemed to have snagged extra portions of breakfast. Jean noticed and glared back at me until Levi smacked me round the back of the head on the way to his seat.

Rubbing my head I looked at Levi in confusion. He just raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘you know what that’s for brat.’ I gave him a sheepish smile rubbing the back of my head. ‘Fine I’ll behave.” He glared ‘as if’ before turning his attention back to the crowd.

“Good morning everyone!” Hanji sing-songed skipping into the room slipping Sasha an extra bagel. The two had become freakishly close bonding over what it was like to have an obsession no one else understood. At least that was what Sasha claimed I personally thought they were just both weirdo’s and connected on a different radio frequency to most people.

“Morning Hanji.” Sasha and Connie chirped happily in unison. I grinned at her Mikasa nodded her acknowledgement. Hanji had been really cool about getting the majority of people to treat me like a human even if she was a weirdo I owed her.

“Good morning Squad Levi.” I nearly jumped out of my seat I turned round to see Erwin enter with a couple of men I hadn’t met before but judging from the way the air stilled Levi and Hanji knew exactly who they were. I couldn’t help it I felt myself tense in response if they freaked the captain out then they had some serious power.

It didn’t help that they both looked at me and exchanged glances.

Everyone seemed to catch the air and tensed until Armin came in. “Don’t worry guys these men are just here to approve our new plan.”

“Plan?” Surprisingly it was Mikasa who spoke directly to Armin ignoring even Erwin.  
“Why don’t we all take our seats first?” Erwin suggested. Mikasa furrowed her brow. Shit she was pissed rest in peace Erwin.

Armin took the empty seat on my left and sent me a reassuring smile. I tried to smile back nervously Levi’s tense stance made it so I couldn’t bring myself to relax.

“So Armin and Hanji it is your scientific research that lead to this plan why don’t you start us off?” Erwin smiled at them warmly. 

Hanji seemingly shaking a hold of herself stood up. “We have reason to believe that the titans energy while coming from the sun may also be linked to the moon cycle.” She grinned manically.

Everyone looked at her expectantly. “Well on with it shitty glasses.” Levi demanded sounding like himself again.

“What she means is we think that titans are more active at different parts of the moon cycle a night with a full moon for example seems to reduce the time a titan can remain active after dark.” Armin explained.

“So this new plan is about mounting an expedition to Eren’s cellar while there is a full moon?” Jean asked slowly. 

“Precisely.” Erwin agreed.

“But surely when the sun comes up we’ll just be in the same position. Stuck with a bunch of titans. You’re sending us on another damn suicide mission! How many of us have to die to test out your dumb theories!” Jean snapped.

My eyes widened I was ready to jump in but Levi beat me to it. “Kirschstein this is what we do. We are the survey corps not the military police.” The two men started to balk.

“Levi meant no offence did you Levi? He simply meant it is our job to test the boundaries of the outside wall.” Erwin interjected I stifled a laugh. The captain meant every word of it and if Erwin thought he was going to retract it he was sadly mistaken.

As I predicted Levi waved him off, “If you are getting cold feet go join one of the other groups but don’t get cold feet on the mission and wind up getting the rest of killed along with you. People die and then people take their place then they die it’s a fact of our world deal with it.” Jean paled pushed out from the table.

“DON’T TALK ABOUT PEOPLE LIKE THEIR INTERCHANGABLE YOU HEARTLESS ARSEHOLE!” Jean shouted storming out down the hallway. I heard Christa gasp in shock I ignored her instantly realising what this was about. ‘Marco he still misses you. He may be a horseface and a total douchebag most of the time but he cared about you more than anyone.’ 

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I ended up standing up for Jean Horseface Kirschstein I thought with a wry grin. God Marco you owe me for this one.

“That young man just disrespected his superiors and your letting him walk away! He should be dismissed from the military immediately.” One of the men exclaimed. I’m going to name him Moustachio because he had a moustache and he is annoying.

I stood up directly addressing the senior members, “Sorry sir he does not mean any disrespect he has suffered trauma that impacts his judgement sometimes. I promise he’s just trying to keep as many people alive as possible.” I felt their glares searing into me. Great I was probably going to get killed now they finally had the excuse they had been waiting for. 

I felt a firm grip on my shoulder, my eyes widened. Levi was glaring coolly at me. “Brat sit the fuck down. Kirschstein is under my command and he has been of great value to the survey corps so shut up and stop trying to use big words. You sound stupider than you look.” I bit my lip looking down as he roughly shoved me back into the seat. I knew he was trying to keep their attention off of me. I knew he had to convince them that he could kill me in an instant. I still felt like shit I had disappointed him again.

Hanji coughed turning their attention back to her. “In answer to Kirschstein’s earlier question we are hoping to go when our nights are at their longest. Also there is two sets of full moons that last for two nights one of those happens to be on October 31st.” 

“But that’s only three days from now!” Connie exclaimed. Sasha nodded furiously her bread still in her mouth in shock.

“Yes we will be leaving in three days.” Hanji confirmed and Erwin nodded. “Eren there is something I must warn you about.” Hanji spoke solemnly. It was so out of character I sat up straighter in my chair.

“Yeah what is it?” I asked curiously. Even Armin was looking at Hanji in confusion clearly she hadn’t shared this with him.

“Eren due to the effect of the moon on the titans I don’t know whether you will be able to transform.” I nodded slowly it didn’t matter I was trying not to rely on my titan power. It would give me a chance to prove myself as a human. I felt Mikasa tense up besides me greattttt she was going to stick to me like glue the whole time. Were all sisters this annoyingly protective I wondered.

“That will be all then. The expedition will consist of everyone you see here it needs to be a small expedition so we can move at the speed necessary to accomplish our mission in the two days.” Erwin stated ready to stand up.

“I object.” Everyone froze turning to Levi.

“I do not think the brat should go on this mission. Not with such little protection.” Levi tilted his chin up glaring. He had that look in his eye that one he got when I missed a spot when I was cleaning. Shit. I should back down I should go with what Levi orders especially in front of Moustachio. But…

“I am going on this mission as a member of the survey corps I don’t get special treatment. I was in the top five of my graduating class before I even became a shifter I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” I retorted angrily I was tired of being treated like a breakable object. How dare he?! Levi had never tried this before he always let me make my own decisions.  
He ignored me completely, “He is not going and that’s final.” Levi stated coldly.

“He and the Historia girl will both be going at the behest of the royal family it is final.” Moustachio snarled. 

“Oh I wonder why that is? Not that your hoping they’ll die or –.” Levi snarked back until Erwin interrupted.

“CAPTAIN LEVI OUTSIDE NOW!” Erwin roared grabbing his arm. My eyes widened Levi never lost his cool ever. Mikasa tensed ad handed me a short knife under the table. ‘Be prepared to run.’ The look she sent mine and Armin’s way meant. We both nodded slightly. 

Strangely though it was Connie and Sasha who stepped in grabbing one of the men’s arms each. “Sorry sirs were you shown to your rooms? If not we know where the guest rooms.” Connie started.

“I’ll even show you the secret passage to the food hall. But the Potatoes are mine.” Sasha warned Moustachio playfully.

“Uh… Thank you?” Moustachio said confusedly.

“Ah great idea Sasha! I’ll come with you I can tell you all about my work on the way down!” Hanji grinned excitedly. Now I didn’t like Moustachio but that was just a cruel fate. They babbled away as they ushered them out the poor men did not know what they had gotten themselves into. Hanji reappeared at the door ‘Go find Jean.’ She mouthed. Armin and Mikasa nodded.

“Come on Eren let’s go.” Armin said standing up. I could see the worry on his face. Even if as I have stated many times I didn’t like the horseface I did want to see him but…

“I’ll catch up with you later you guys are closer anyway and I need to talk to Captain Levi.” I told him biting my lip.

“Of course. Come on Mikasa.” Mikasa looked between us reluctantly.

“Go ahead I’ll be at dinner.” I nudged her to him. She nodded before following him.

“Um – I’m sorry.” A quiet voice came from behind me. I hadn’t noticed Christa was still here. “Would it be okay if I tagged along to see Jean only… I know Ymir’s not dead but she’s still gone. Maybe he’ll listen to me?” She asked. I smiled warmly at her since Ymir’s ‘disappearance’ she had barely spoken to anyone. 

“Of course.” Mikasa shocked me by saying Christa smiled genuinely. “See you at dinner Eren.”

That wasn’t as sweet as it might seem what she really meant was ‘Eren if you’re not at dinner I will hunt you down.’ I gulped nodding. “Bye Eren good luck with Levi he doesn’t seem like he’s in a good mood today.” Christa said with a smile and wave as they left. Gee thanks for that vote of confidence Christa I thought sourly.

I made my way down the left of the corridor where I had seen Erwin drag Levi. Christa was right though he was in a foul mood his nostrils flaring and his eyes doing the flashy squinty thing he did when I attempted cleaning.

At the end of the corridor I heard voices from the small blue room. ‘And no whatever telepathic smart alec might possibly be listening to my thoughts I wasn’t hearing voices in my head I haven’t gone schizophrenic yet. Though you clearly are if you can hear my voice in your head you schizophrenic telepathic I glared up at my forehead. AH! What am I doing this isn’t time to have a rant at whatever telepaths may or may not be listening to my thoughts. You’re here to spy Eren.’

Erwin was talking, rubbing his fingers to his temples with an exasperated sigh, “So what I’m getting from your many shit analogies and various insulting terms for Eren.” Hey! I thought its one thing to insult me to my face but behind my back too? Yep Heichou must really hate me I thought disappointedly. Figures the one person whose acknowledgement, acceptance and as- No Eren not that again I berated myself focusing back on Erwin. “Is that you don’t want Eren going on this mission because there is a possibility he will be trapped human and you don’t trust the military police not to take him out while they have the chance?”

“Well you don’t have to make it sound like I care about the brat he is just a valuable asset that my squad died protecting. Well apparently valuable he doesn’t know his windowlene from his brasso and when he cleans there’s still shitty dust pretty much everywhere.” Levi sounded annoyed. Did he really hate me that much? 

My previous excited mood dissipating rapidly it was all true every time I closed my eyes I saw their faces the people I had gotten killed. Olou, Eld, Gunther and of course her… Petra the one who had gone out of her way to bring me into the squad. Who I had wanted to trust so badly that I had let her die. I sank against the wall my head in my hands. 

“Oh for god’s sake Levi who do you think you’re talking to? I’ve know you since you were a shitty little brat yourself you don’t hate Eren you simply don’t like the fact that you had a basically immortal squad member you could count on to outlive you and now you might lose that.” Erwin scoffed. My eyes widened Levi didn’t want me to die? Did that mean he cared? I resisted the urge to jump up and down clapping my hands like I had seen Petra do that one time Levi came out the shower with just a small white towel on. Okay I admit I felt like joining in just a little… In my defence… Really nothing much I can say in my defence Levi was just hot. Yes you telepathic bastard out there. I think my Heichou is hot.

“I was never a brat even as a street urchin I had better fucking hygiene skills than Jaeger.” Levi snarled. God I felt like I was on an emotional 3DMG around him. Happy, sad, ecstatic, morbidly depressed. 

“You’ll always be a brat to me. You’re still the height of one.” Erwin laughed I swore Levi growled. “As for Eren he graduated in the top five in his class and I doubt Mikasa will leave his side for a second and she’s a force to be reckoned with.” Erwin’s laugh rumbled. I felt my face form a half pout half smile. Of course everyone’s in awe of Mikasa I will protect her one day though. 

“I told you I don’t care about the brat, he is just necessary to the survey corps and might be useful one day. That and I sure as hell won’t let the fucking shitty military police get anything they want.” Levi retorted.

“If that was true then surely you’d have tried to fight for Historia not to go either.” Erwin said I could have sworn he was teasing the captain. 

“That – well she shouldn’t go either that goes without saying so I didn’t bother fucking saying it. Because that was pretty fucking obvious.” Levi stuttered out arrogantly. Even I didn’t believe him.

“Uh huh sure. Regardless they both need to do this so no more objections and try to pretend to behave in front of the military police. Please for me.” Erwin said half-heartedly knowing it was falling on deaf ears. I saw him approaching the door I stood up as quietly as possible and sprinted the fuck into the storage room next door.

“Close call.” I muttered to myself. Closing my eyes for a second only to find myself shoved into the wall and held up by my collar. I did not shriek like a girl it’s just shocking to be shoved up against walls. Unless you’re Reiner.

“Brat. You’re even shittier at spying than you are at cleaning and trust me when I say I thought that was fucking impossible. Explain now!” Levi demanded angrily his nostrils doubling in size and his eyes glinting.

I knew in this moment I was going to die and there was no escaping it so I decided to make it worse. “Oh my God you’re the telepath!” I gasped before a fist collided with my face.


	2. Reminiscing and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean remembers the training days. Eren and Levi start to Riren. Jean's a douchebag to his mum but it turns out the 104th squad who he didn't think saw him as anything other than whiny are there for him. Jean owes Eren and makes up with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is alot longer than the previous chapter. I wanted to say thanks to the guest who left a Kudo's meant alot to me so thank you. Hope you enjoy as promised updated on a Monday. They will be leaving the walls next chapter now because I felt like there were some things unresolved in the series. With Jean and his mum and Eren and Mikasa. I needed to fix it before they left because it wont be possible later. 
> 
> Depressions a bitch today so i really can't bring myself to ramble much more. Just thank you for reading. Thanks to the guest who left Kudos and I'm sorry for grammar but again I'm dyspraxic. And the summary I'm ill and out of it so I apologize.

Jean POV

Growling I chucked my jacket off. Hearing something clatter to the ground I flopped onto my bed. Logically I knew it was a bad idea to snap at Captain Levi especially in front of the official wankers I had once wanted to join. However right now I could not bring myself to give a flying fuck they could dismiss me if they wanted. If I was a braver man I would go outside the walls and kill as many as I could before I died. But as He said I wasn’t brave. My eyes drifted shut his face as usual the last thing drifting across my consciousness.

*~ Flashback Dream ~*

“C’mon Jean calm down.” The ever present voice of reason and calmness rained down on me as he pushed me into the current two man rooms. The barracks had given way to termites so we were currently in smaller rooms while they were repaired.

“What fucking right does Jaeger have to tell me what I do with my mail?” I growled shaking out of his hand which had been on my arm to ensure I didn’t go back and deck Jaeger. 

“He doesn’t but you have to remember he lost his mum violently and he probably argued with her just like you. Now she’s gone and he regrets it he probably doesn’t want to see history repeating itself.” Marco said soothingly. I scowled up at him he was just biting his lip nervously as if worried that I would turn around on him. I instantly felt guilty damn freckled Jesus. I breathed out heavily.

“Whatever, I’m not horrible to my mother she just won’t respect me or see me as a grown up even though I’m 15 now and a trainee for the military.” I grumbled Marco tilted his head at me and laughed a little. “What the hell are you laughing at?!”

“Because no Mama acknowledges her baby has grown up you could be a corporal or a secret man eating titan and you’d still be her 3 month old baby in her mind.” Marco teased.

“Really a secret man eating titan? Like that’s possible then again I wouldn’t put it past Sasha to chomp on a few people. But that’s beside the point my mother is the most embarrassing person on the planet.” I insisted flopping onto my bed my arm over my face. I felt the bed sink slightly Marco was lying next to me and handed me a white envelope. “What’s this?” My brow crinkled in confusion.

“Proof that you’re parents aren’t the most embarrassing.” He said simply looking at the ceiling a blush covering his freckles.

I squinted at him before opening the letter and reading aloud, “Dear our beloved baby Mar-Mar,” I broke into a loud burst of laughter. “Baby Mar-Mar seriously?” I teased in disbelief.

“Okay, okay I think you’ve seen enough now.” Marco grimaced grabbing for the letter.

“Not a chance.” I grinned swinging over so my back was facing him I continued. “That nice girl at the bakers was asking after you again though you never seemed bothered by her. I told her you were doing just fine and I’d send you over when you visit.” I broke off then. My tone teasing again. “Oooh has baby Mar-Mar got a secret girlfriend he’s not telling me about.” I poked his side sticking my tongue out childish I know but not as childish as his pout right then.

“JEAN! I showed you that letter to make you feel better not so you could torment me!” He huffed. Trying to snatch the letter again to no avail.

“The ceiling collapsed again so we’re looking at the stars in the living room. Bella-Marie said she could see you in there well your freckles anyway. Vinnie disagrees he says there’s not enough stars in the sky to account for your freckles.” I snickered as Marco covered himself and his freckles with the blanket.

“You’re more annoying than Eren Jaeger and Thomas Wagner’s love child sometimes! I’m never going to try and cheer you up ever again you can just get punched in your pretty pony boy face. I’ll cheer Eren on.” I gasped then burst out laughing. I had never got him that annoyed before. In fact I had thought it impossible to wind Marco up he was always my calm place.

“Language baby Mar-Mar!” I admonished him then smirked. “Wait did you just call me pretty?” I asked batting my eyelashes at him. 

He made a choked sound, “No, I mean yes, but it was part of an insult you vain asshole.”

“Language again. You know I think I’m going to have to write back to your Mama and tell her you spent too much time with Connie and Eren. You’re meaner than Annie and Shadis’s child.” He paled and wrapped himself further in the covers becoming a human burrito. “Come on you know you’re not mad at me really.” I nudged the covers he just wriggled further away. “Fine well if you’re already mad I might as well finish.”

He didn’t reply so I took it as a yes. Tormenting an angel I was most definitely going to hell. Oh well. “You remember when the roof broke on your fourth birthday and it rained it ruined all your new clothes? You just pretended you were at the swimming pool and ran around in your little boxers all day. Your papa’s leg is doing better again so hopefully we’ll make it down to see you soon. Lots of love Mama, Papa, Bella, Vinnie and Donnie. Kiss Kiss Kiss Hug. PS I enclosed a picture of your fourth birthday.” I felt the body beside me tense as I read the last part.

“Baby Mar-Mar is there a picture?” I asked creeping up on the human burrito.

“No, JEAN NO!” Marco screamed as I pounced trying to unravel the blankets. He sprang up trying to jump of the bed I caught him round the waist knocking him back onto the bed. “Jean, Jean be rational she’s a crazy old bag lady mama is. She just thinks she posted the picture. B-but there wasn’t one so-” He stuttered crawling backwards.

“Nice try hand it over or else.” I told him an eyebrow raised a hand out expectantly.

“Or else what?” He asked biting his lip. We both knew what or else was. I grinned manically.

“Oh Baby Mar Mar I warned you.” I pinned his arms behind his head in one hand and then I attacked. I tickled his sides.

“NOOOOO JEANNNNNNN! AHHH!” Marco yelled writhing around trying to escape through peals of laughter. I couldn’t help it I started laughing with him his face was brightening by the second my stomach was starting to feel weird. Was he one of those empathic people that could transfer their pain onto you that Eren always talks about? “JEANNN PLEASE!” He yelled again breaking down at the end.

“Hand over the photo and you will be spared.” I teased.

“NEVER!” Marco screamed trying and failing miserably to wriggle free. His brown puppy dog eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly a piece of paper fell out of his jacket pocket.

“AH HA GOT IT!” I yelled triumphantly. Just as the door flew open and the entire 104th training squad burst into the room. Only for Armin and Mikasa to blush and try and cover Eren’s eyes who for some reason was holding a frying pan. Annie to pull an actual facial expression. For Ymir to begin cackling wildly into Christa’s shoulder. Sasha and Connie to exchange shocked looks and for Reiner to loudly proclaim.

“Ah Bert it’s someone louder than you at last!” And as per usual Bertholdt sweated profusely and mumbled something no one quite understood. Confusedly I looked down at our positions on the bed I had ended up straddling Marco whose chest was bare where I had been tickling him the bed cover wound around us in his attempts to escape and knew exactly what it looked like.

“AH! No Mikasa I swear it’s not like that I just-.” I tried to struggle out of the sheets only succeeding on falling off the bed and pulling Marco down with me resulting in a concussion worthy head-butt for both of us. I groaned half in embarrassment half in pain.

“What’s going on?!” Eren ‘asked’ bearing in mind the boy doesn’t have an inside calm voice. Finally managing to struggle free of Mikasa and Armin’s grasp. He then saw our positions. “Wow GAYYYYYY! Marco I thought you’d have better taste I mean really Jean’s horsey face makes it just a step below bestiality.”

“Eren a think you mean a step above.” Armin corrected.

Eren pulled on a revolting shit eating grin, “Nope I definitely meant a step below.” Reiner guffawed Ymir burst out into fresh laughter earning her a reprimand from Christa. Connie and Sasha started chuckling and I swear even Annie cracked a grin.

“FUCK YOU ALL ESPECIALLY YOU YAEGAR. I HOPE YOU GET FUCKED BY A TITAN!” I yelled beyond embarrassed.  
“Er – Jean no one can be fucked by a Titan they don’t have parts.” Marco interjected grinning himself.

“Whose side are you fucking on? This is so embarrassing.” I demanded angrily. Was he not the slightest embarrassed? People thought we were you know… And there he was calm as ever.

“Are you saying you’re embarrassed of Marco Jean?” Connie said mock horrified.

“Awwww Marco baby don’t worry I’ll marry you! Of course you will be accountable for my food debt.” Sasha said grabbing Marco’s hand and pulling him up and hugging him. What the hell was wrong with her how dare she use Marco?

“Sasha what about me!” Connie said mock horror in his voice again.

“It’s okay Con we can both marry Marco and he can tutor us instead of stupid Jean.” Sasha grinned. 

Connie grinned launching himself on Marco’s other arm. “AWWW thanks Marco but instead of tutoring can we just copy? Revision makes my head hurt?” 

“Uh – do I get a say in this?” Marco asked with a grin.

“Nope not really.” They said in unison.

“We get to copy Marco’s answers if we marry him? Bert lets marry Marco too!” Reiner joked lifting all three of them up. Bertholdt reluctantly tried to pry poor Marco, Connie and Sasha off of him sweating nervously.

“Sounds like a good deal, listen Christa I’m going to marry Marco then I’ll marry you and you can copy my copy of Marco’s answers.” Ymir said wrapping an arm around Christa who giggled as she was dragged over to Marco too. Throwing their arms around Reiner and Bertholdt.

“I feel left out come on Mikasa and Armin we’ll marry Marco too!” Eren said grabbing Armin and Mikasa and jumping on top of Reiner, Sasha, Connie and Marco dragging Ymir and Christa down in the process. 

What happened next was fairly predictable they all fell back onto the shitty low quality bed which gave one long groan before promptly collapsing in the middle and everyone ending up in some weird dog pile on the collapsed mattress. There was a long pause of shocked silence before Annie clicked her fingers and Bertholdt lifted her clean up in the air and onto the top of the pile where she promptly crossed her legs. Then Marco burst out into laughter from the middle of the pile. I snickered then suddenly everyone aside from Annie who looked quite content on her perch burst out into loud laughter too. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!” Shadis started to say before seeing the pile of bodies on the ‘bed’. “WHAT THE HOLY FUCK ARE YOU LITTLE SHITS UP TO NOW! BRAUS LETS HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT FOR THIS ONE!” He yelled at Sasha whose head was poking out from under Mikasa’s stomach.

“Well you see sir. I’ve been thinking about mine and Connie’s grades and debts we decided the only way forward was to marry Marco. Everyone thought this idea was genius and so…” Sasha grinned to Connie who shrugged and continued.

“And so you see sir the idea caught on and we are all now part of Marco’s harem.” He grinned to Eren.

“Aside from Jean because he’s a horseface asshole who can’t appreciate Marco’s amazing freckledness like the rest of us.” Eren picked it up with his shit eating grin.

“Shut the fuck Jaeger!” I yelled at him I appreciated Marco more than any of them if anyone should get to marry him and cheat off of his tests it should be me! Wait no not the marriage part the cheat of the tests part! Totally that part!

“Marco, that horsefaced asshole just insulted your beloved! Challenge him to a duel to the death!” Eren yelled.

“I think we’re getting off point guys…” Armin said nervously from underneath Annie.

“So the point, in short sir, is we were trying to show our love for our husband and really Eren shouldn’t be punished for this.” Mikasa said in a monotone which just made everyone laugh again. Mikasa had a sense of humour! Okay so she was protecting Eren but still Marco was a miracle worker!

Shadis mouth fell open the veins in his forehead twitching he stared in disbelief, “Braus, Springer you will be cleaning my quarters for the foreseeable future! The rest of you out! NOW!” He yelled. 

Cries of, “No fair and Why us?” Came from Connie and Sasha as everyone struggled to untangle themselves.

“I swear I don’t fucking get paid enough for this shit.” Shadis grumbled.

“Um – sir what am I going to sleep on?” Marco asked gesturing to the broken bed.

“Well Bodt, seeing as you have a harem going just go sleep with one of them. It’s not my issue unless you get someone pregnant but I don’t think that’s your kind of thing.” He laughed as Marco paled. I tilted my head what’s that supposed to mean? Probably that Marco’s too responsible to get someone pregnant. Everyone but Shadis, Eren, Armin and Mikasa had left by this point so it was Eren who turned around.

“Hey Marco you can come stay with Mikasa, Armin and me.” Eren offered. For some reason Eren was always extra nice to Marco maybe because Marco was so nice you couldn’t help it. Either way no way in hell MY friend was going with him.

“He’s staying here.” I said coldly. Marco’s eyes widened as he turned to me.

“Yeah right you’re just going to make him sleep on the floor on that crappy ass mattress.” Eren snorted. “Come on Marco.” Marco stood conflicted looking between the two of us.

“SHUT IT JAEGAR!” I yelled. I totally would not have made Marco sleep on the crappy mattress. He would have offered I thought grumpily.

“Well if you can get those two fighting over you maybe you are good enough at servicing and will be able to service the king someday.” Shadis snarked. “But for now stay in this room. Jaeger you’re room already has one more than regulation.” Shadis always had some snarky remark for Marco. Didn’t seem overly aggressive like he was with Connie and Sasha more like he was teasing him with a secret. But no time to dwell on that thought Jaeger to piss off.

“Yeah Jaeger so fuck off.” I grinned triumphantly.

“SCREW YOU HORSEFACE!” He yelled throwing the frying pan he was still clutching at my head. Unfortunately his aim was as shitty as ever and there was an off sounding clang as it hit Marco in the forehead. Causing him to stumble back and fall over my legs grasping his head. “Shit Marco I’m sorry.” Eren said guilt all over his face.

“EREN! Marco are you alright?” Armin started to walk up to us until Shadis evidently deciding enough was enough threw them all out. 

“Kirschstein he’s your roommate therefore your responsibility deal with it and no whinging to anyone. Bodt I hope you’re better at dodging titans than kitchenware.” Shadis grumbled slamming the door.

Marco groaned standing up and dragging the mattress out onto the floor and a flannel from the bathroom.

“Shit I’m sorry Marco that was meant to hit me why didn’t you move out the way?” I demanded he’d had plenty of time to dodge and he was surprisingly fast even if he insisted he wasn’t.

“Because then it would’ve hit you.” He said quietly looking out of the eye the flannel wasn’t covering at the ceiling.

“You let the pan hit you so… you asshole! You didn’t have to do that.” I grumbled.

“You know Jean most people would say thank you.” He stuck his tongue out at me.

I glared. “I’m not thankful you got hit in the head now get up.” I pulled on his arm getting him to his feet.

“Jean really I just wanna lay down please can’t you pick a fight with Eren in the morning.” He whined.

“Jeez I’m not totally stupid Shadis would kill me if I caused any more trouble tonight you can’t sleep on the floor when you’re like this.” I pushed him lightly onto my bed dragging the cover over him.

“But where are you going to sleep?” He asked worriedly biting his lip.

“I’ll take your mattress for tonight.” It was the least I owed him I figured after tormenting him, basically being embarrassed over stupid things and getting him hit with a frying pan.

“Don’t be stupid you won’t be able to sleep on that the springs are all broken.” Marco squinted at me. “We’ll just share this bed for the night. Your mattress is the twin one anyway.” I raised an eyebrow at him did he not remember how this whole thing started? “Oh Jean get over it you know Eren’s probably spread his version of what happened through the barracks by now nothing you can say will change the gossipers minds anyway.”

I bit my lip, “I suppose.” I reluctantly sunk down on the bed beside him surprisingly it was warm for once the sheets were threadbare but with the two of us it was quite warm. I stripped off my shirt. It was Marco’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “What?” I grinned. “If they’re going to talk anyway might as well make it as scandalous as possible.” He laughed then his cheeks lighting up before removing his own shirt.

“Keep using words like scandalous and they’ll definitely talk.” He grinned I couldn’t help but agree with his brother there were more freckles on his face than stars in the sky.

“Speaking of scandal baby Mar-Mar is it true you’re a love child.” I grinned showing him the picture I had snagged before the 104th’s 104th drama. 

It was of a four your old Marco as promised smiling up at the camera with three missing front teeth in boxers with a present box on his head. On the back in his Mums handwriting was written ‘Our sweet little lovechild Mar-Mar on his fourth birthday smile as bright as ever.’ 

Marco paled again, “You found it.” I laughed at his panic stricken expression.

“It’s kinda sweet you know you still have the same goofy smile just with a few more teeth and I think there’s possibly more freckles on your collarbone now.” I told him with a genuine smile. “I just scowled in my baby pictures.”

“I guess neither of us changed much then.” He teased poking me in the side revenge for earlier.

“Oi your lucky you have concussion right now Bodt or I swear!” I pretended to growl. He just laughed much like the kid in the picture. His eyes drifted closed. “Hey so why are you a love child? Is your dad not the same as your brothers and sister?”

One of his eyes opened sleepily, “No it’s not that it’s just my Mama and Papa are strange people. It’s a long story.”

“Tell me I’m not tired yet.” I demanded curiously.

Marco heaved a sigh clearly realising he wasn’t getting out of it he opened both his eyes staring at me with a smile, “My father was once in the military police but he suffered an injury meaning he couldn’t work anymore.”

“The pains in his legs?” I asked making sense of the letter.

“Yep.” Marco nodded. “He suffered from depression and was very snappy then one day my grandmamma told him to get out the house and find himself a wife to straighten him out she even gave him her ring. That night there was a dance some of his old military friends invited him to. He met my Mama he said she had the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen and she made him dance on his legs for the first time since his injury. He kissed her at midnight and then straight away got down one knee and asked her to marry him.” I think the look I gave him could only be described as the ‘wtf’ look. He bit his lip smiling a little nervously. “Anyway so no one knows whether I was conceived before or after their wedding three days later thus I may or may not be a love child.” He finished with a grin.

My eyes widened in shock, “You Marco Bodt most responsible, calm, take things slow person I know may be a love child of the two most dramatic people I have ever heard of?” I asked to confirm slowly.

“Yep. Though I doubt I’m the calmest or responsible.” He disagreed.

"You’re always keeping me calm and out of trouble.” I remarked.

“That’s because you’re going to be a great leader in the military police someday and I’ll be proud to say I stopped you from getting to many black eyes back in our training days.” He smiled his eyes fluttering closed again.

“You have way too much faith in me.” I told him.

“Nope you just don’t have enough faith in you.” He said sleepily before snoring lightly.

Only Marco I thought shaking my head and smiling to myself, “Night Marco you’ll be great too someday.” I didn’t move when I woke up later with my head on his shoulder his arm wrapped carefully around my waist. It was warm, safe, it was home and it was Marco. Fuck Jaeger and whoever else I thought blearily smiling again and drifting back off to dreams of the military police.

*~ End of Dream Flashback ~*

Knocking came from the door. Forcing my eyes open I looked to my left no freckled shoulder there now.

“Come in.” I called hoarsely swallowing my disappointment.

“Hey Jean how are you doing don’t worry about Levi, Eren tried to stand up for you and he basically said you were off the hook.” Armin appeared with his head round the door.

I pinched my skin in disbelief yelping slightly, nope I was definitely awake. “Eren Jaeger? Resident suicidal bastard stood up for me? Why?”

“What he was saying upset all of us you’re not the only one who cared about him, who’s lost someone.” Armin said from the door. Armin thank you I thought warmly. “Hey can me and a couple of the others come in.”

Others? Who else would come? “Yeah I guess.” I sat up in my bed as Mikasa and Christa followed Armin in.

“Hey Jean how you doing?” Christa asked a sad smile adorning her features.

“Okay I guess. Why are you guys here?” I asked.

“As I said Marco was our friend and so are you.” Armin said kindly.

“Hey do you remember that time you came in here and broke his bed?” I asked him with a wry smile.

“Oh I remember! The day everyone tried to marry Marco!” Christa said smiling even Mikasa had a ghost of a smile.

“He really was glue back then making sure we all played nice and got along.” Armin said fondly. “Though didn’t he end up with a frying pan to the face?” 

“Yep he had concussion for days.” I winced.

“Hey Eren did try to apologize but then he came in and freaked out because you were sleeping weirdly and poor Marco ended up getting hit with a grater as well.” Christa laughed before she became solemn. “I know how it feels Ymir’s not dead but she left and I don’t know if she’s ever coming home.” Christa said brokenly taking my hand. “So I understand.”

I smiled gratefully I was shocked though when Mikasa spoke, “When we thought Eren died, I was on a suicide mission and you made sure you supported us all and that we all made it through I know Marco told you thank you for then so I didn’t bother. But thank you we will all be here for you now. I know Eren feels the same.” Mikasa spoke quietly it was the most I’d ever heard her say and I knew it was hard for her.

“Thank you everyone. I really do appreciate it.” I said smiling grimly back at them squeezing Christa’s hand. Before sighing dramatically. “I suppose I’m going to have to go with you guys now I can’t be owing Jaeger favours.” 

Armin grinned, “The 104th squad has to stick together to the end. Now we don’t want to deal with the military idiots so we’re going to hide out here for a while if that’s okay?” He asked settling down next to Christa and rummaging through his bag.

“Ah look in this book. It’s on human festivals before you know giant titans started eating us all. You know there used to be a festival called Samhain? Where the dead walked among the living the nights we’re outside the wall. Later it was called Halloween where you got sweets for dressing up scary.” Armin exclaimed happily pointing to pictures.

“Hey Armin where do you get all these illegal books from?” I asked curiously I mean they were all meant to be burned but the boy had a seemingly infinite supply.

“I have my sources.” He grinned creepily and for the first time I saw exactly why he was part of the infamous trio. Christa laughed and Mikasa raised an amused eyebrow. Look at me now Marco socialising and not even throwing fists you had better be happy.

 

Eren POV

Okay so it probably wasn’t the best idea to piss off an aggravated Levi I decided rubbing my head which so would have one ugly ass bruise tomorrow. Hopefully the titan would heal it. “Ouch!” I grumbled standing up only for Levi to kick my legs out from underneath me. I glared up at him to which he raised an eyebrow as to say ‘how dare you question me?’ I sighed. “So how much cleaning do I have to do as punishment?”

“Why would I have you cleaning as a punishment? That is more a punishment for the rest of the squad to deal with your shitty hygiene standards.” He snarled. Wow he was like Mikasa and the girls when Jean and I crashed into the girl’s bathroom. That day had hurt. A lot.

“I- then what? No offence sir but this weird moon stuff might mess with my healing ability and I can’t afford a concussion for the mission.” I put my hands up stepping back. Protect the head Eren protect the head.

“Jaeger you aren’t going on the mission.” Levi told me firmly. My expression hardened.

“Firstly I will be Erwin approved it. Secondly, sir why are you so adamant that I can’t?” I asked confusion ebbing onto my face. He soured sitting on the small bunk. Looking around I saw a small sink and cabinet with the aid symbol in the center I realised it must be a medical room rather than a storage room. 

“You are under my command not his.” He said gruffly.

“And you’re under his.” I told him raising an eyebrow much like he did. Shit when had I gotten so brave? Had I become one of those S n M people that Reiner the traitorous bastard told me about at his bars? “Sir really why are you doing this?” Yep definitely had an S n M issue now what should I do about it? Hanji might give me therapy as part of a study on Titan perverseness. Or I could just give in and go get some whips and chains and trick Levi into using them. But then what if I turned Titan? Or worse what if the telepath found out and told Levi?

“Eren, oi brat you’re off on one of your psychotic tangents that will end up about telepaths again aren’t you?” Levi glared. Omg. Levi was totally the telepath he knew! Oh no. Then he knew about my S n M fetish which meant he wouldn’t do it. Damn. I narrowed my eyes at him. “And no Jaegar for the last goddamn time I am not a telepath I just know how you’re screwy little mind works after being stuck with you for almost two fucking years.” He added rolling his eyes at my expression.

“Whatever you say Heichou.” I couldn’t resist teasing before I became solemn. “Are you really worried about losing your squad like before? I know it was all my fault the first time I would die before I lost any of these guys even Jean I promise.” 

He spun on me like a feral cat, “You shut your shitty little mouth.” I guess he did still hate me for Petra and the others not that I blamed him. I still hated me too.

I looked down at my feet, “I won’t get anyone killed I promise if necessary I will lead the titans away if they do come after me. They’ll just take me to the Ape titan. You won’t lose your team again Heichou.” I offered him the traditional salute and began to walk out of the room. Biting my lip I held back the tears. Stop it Eren I scolded myself. 

A cold iron grip on my arm stopped me. I felt my eyes widen as I was spun around so fast I’m pretty sure I got whiplash. Ah well that’s what titan healing abilities are for anyway I thought. Cold grey eyes looked at me for a moment before looking down. Was Levi Heichou sick? “Oh for fucks sake, shitting hell Erwin was right okay? You shitty brat you got me hoping you would last. You made me feel like I could get attached to you so I did for the first time in years I allowed myself to get attached and now you’re going to die. You fucking asshole.” Levi grabbed my head crashing his lips to my own. Wait. What the fuck? Who cares Eren? LEVI IS FUCKING KISSING YOU AND HE’S FUCKING AMAZING AT IT! I pushed back against him.

 

LEVI POV

His unskilled fingers fumbled against my abdomen. He trembled from the littlest touch… him touching me, me touching him, it didn’t matter. He flushed like a teenage girl when he not-so-shyly lifted my plain white shirt exposing my well-defined pectoral muscles. His breathe caught in his throat, and he just froze. “Problem?” I asked in a sort of passive aggressive way. He persisted with his ‘few-sparks-short-of-a-light-bulb’ look. I rolled my eyes realising that conversing with the brain-dead idiot was just a waste of my precious time. ‘Someone is bound to come looking for one of us sooner of late. I left things pretty rough with Erwin earlier, he might try to calm me down; and it was only a matter of time before one of Eren’s minions came knocking, Mikasa was most likely. If she saw this… Erwin would definitely have a word.’ I sighed noting Jaeger’s breathe labouring in lust, ‘Better show this loser how it’s done.’

Using a kind of touch Eren was oh too familiar with, I exercised lightning speed to pin him to the crisp cream sheets of a rusty medical bed making the ancient springs screech under our weight. I straddled him capturing his quivering lower lip. He moaned and groaned under me. “Heichou” he gasped as I bit into the swollen flesh and pulled it towards me. I smirked against his mouth knowing exactly how good he was feeling. It was all too clear feeling stiffening muscles, one muscle in particular, below me. Jaegar didn’t know how to handle the pleasure I was giving him. His words stumbled, sounding somewhere inbetween begging for more and pleading to stop: “Oh Heichou… I can’t… Heichou I want…. I-I-I” I ended the bittersweet motion.

‘It’s all me, me, me’ I thought clicking my tongue in annoyance. ‘That’s the problem with Jaegar. He’s like wild beast; and like I’ve said many times, not because he can transform into a titan. It’s that uncontrollable spirit of his that refuses to follow anyone’s rules, bend to anyone else’s desires but his own. He’s like an animal…’ I gazed deeply into his glimmering green eyes which sparkled with selfish, unbridled desire. An unshakeable pride that comes from ignorance; a lust for blood, for power, for everything; and a searing wrath that could burn this world to ashes. ‘Yes Jaegar was a born animal alright…’ I got chills, chills. That’s what this bastard could do to me.

I didn’t like, no I hated to admit it but perhaps Erwin was right – that unruly disposition of his, on top of his titan shifting abilities had actually convinced me that he could survive in this world. That he – an idiot rookie – would be here after me. No, this wasn’t an intelligent thinking of a corporal, nor did I rationally believe it deep down or I wouldn’t have been so against Erwin’s plan. Yes, this was the wishful thinking of a man in l-l—

‘Fuck you Jaeger, making me this way…’ The most uninhibited, wanton kiss yet ensued between us; my tongue pushing past his lips, taking over his mouth and dominating him. He wouldn’t wilfully just give in though, not subconsciously at least. His fingers were scratching, tugging on my cravat, pulling me deeper into the kiss and, ever so slightly, trying to take on, to be, the power behind it. “God Levi I want you…” There was so many things wrong with those words: 1) when did I say he could start calling me by my first name, 2) ‘I want you’ – WTF! I’m not even going there. He persisted on testing my patience. “More… more… more…” he took up this mantra, this string of commands. He finally bought my anger to a boil when he grip tightened slowly closing my airway. Contact ended on my terms, I roughly kicked him to the ground before he suffocated me. ‘He was an animal that needed to be tamed.’ I reprimanded him, “Don’t get carried away brat.”

He stared up at me like a puppy that had just been kicked. I didn’t give into his puppy-dog eyes though, I wasn’t Mikasa or some of the others. Suddenly though, the look dissolved into a one I was much more familiar with – Jaeger trying, struggling to think. “Wipe that look off your face. You look like your trying to take a massive shit.” I used the time to remove the excessive amount of his salvia from my mouth. I let him stew there in that pathetic state for longer than necessary… he needed to be taught a lesson. Then tilting my head to the side, in a sultry voice I said: “Enough playing around. Time for some payback.” I used my foot to move his head closer to my crotch. Pre-empting the stupefied look on his face, I warned him: “Make me spell it out to you Jaegar and this other foot will connect with your face.”

He, apparently, didn’t need telling twice. He bit his lower lip, his eyes mirthful as he unbuttoned my trousers. He leant towards my aching, clothed length and teasingly, gently rubbed over the tip. The intensely pleasurable pressure caused a pool of pre-cum to stain my boxers. ‘Tsk.’ I thought with growing irritation, the idea of a stain really irked me. Eren detected the less-than-sexual tension. He quickly realised why I was so disturbed – I’d managed to drum an urgency for hygiene into him. ‘I’m not completely wasting my time then’ I mused.

Removing the source of my displeasure, he slipped my growing member from my boxers. His eyes widened drastically as if to say ‘There is NO WAY that’s going to fit.’ I cocked an eyebrow at him, convinced if nothing else, that Jaeger’s big ass mouth was big enough. He seemed to be on the same wavelength. With a small smirk he blew cool air onto the warm flesh. ‘So he thought he was going to tease me….’

‘…I don’t think so.’ Swiftly, I ran my fingers through his dampened hair and yanked his whole head forward onto my cock. He gagged at first, his salvia coating my throbbing length and dripping down his chin; but soon started lapping up the taste, his mouth fully engorging me at last and beginning to bob his head up and down in a rhythm. “Oh…” the word slipped past my lips as I basked in the feeling. The muscles in my abdomen, my cock were swelling…. throbbing… tightening…. “Fuck… yeah, just like that…” I moaned, my voice husky as my throat was dry.

The godly pressure moved towards its summit, its climax. Jaeger seemed to know what was coming, his misty green eyes watching in delight at the pleasure he was giving me; but the vicarious ecstasy wasn’t enough as he began to palm his own crotch, and wanting me to feel the same agony, he mischievously decided to slow down. “FUCK NO!!” I snapped. Grasping his hair with primal force, I tried to make him move again. “M-Move!!” I half-commanded, and embarrassingly half begged. Eren smirked around my cock getting off on the blatant desperation in my voice. I wanted to kick that smug look fight off his face SO BAD, “I swear to god--” He engulfed my cock. To his luck he had done what I wanted, speeding up his movements and sucking even harder than before.

The tightening of my muscles, the overwhelming heat – it all came upon me at once. “HOLY C-C-CRAP!!!” My hips started to move on their own. I thrust his swollen lips into the warm oasis of his mouth. Faster, deeper, harder, the gyrations became. “SHIT I’M GONNA---” Without more of a warning, I shot load after load into Eren’s waiting mouth. Wave after wave of euphoria came over me. Meanwhile Jaeger gulped down my cum as if it were water in a desert – his tongue darting out to taste the lone droplet that didn’t make it past his lips. I couldn’t contain the small smile that appeared on my lips. State in that moment: Pure Bliss.

Eren removed my flax cock from his mouth, and stared up at me. Immediately and conscientiously, I cleaned myself up and fixed my uniform back into place. Eren was just looking at me, until -- “THAT WAS SOOOO – MMRMPH – FUCKING – MMRMPH – HOT – MMRMPH -HEICHOU!!!” The fucking retard didn’t check his volume in the slightest and it was only due to the speed of my reflexes that I muffled out most of it. I didn’t need to wait for the doorknob to turn before I gave a round-house kick to the side of his face. “YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING SHITHEAD JAEGAR!!!” He just lay there collapsed on the floor.

Straightening my clothes out a bit better now standing up, I walked towards the door and past the timid blonde now standing there. “Good morning Heichou” Krista whispered as I passed her. Her gaze was focused, confusedly, on Eren. I didn’t say anything as I left the room. Once the door shut behind me, I made my way down the hall. ‘That fucking idiot!’ I thought in annoyance. Too soon though the frown turned into a smirk. ‘That fucking, fucking idiot!!’ I shook my head walking in the ABSOLUTE OPPOSITE direction of Erwin’s office.

Jean POV

So I guess the latest drama all started in the food hall the morning of the day we would be riding out on our suicide mission.

I poked miserably at the lumpy shit that was supposed to ‘breakfast’. “For fucks sake tomorrow we’re all going on a goddamn suicide mission with very little possibility of actually achieving anything based on some theory cooked up by a raving lunatic on the moon cycle! You’d think that they’d at least give us something better than soggy shit in a bowl and mouldy half maggot eaten bread.” I growled shoving the said soggy shit away making it spill onto the table. I’m was only surprised the toxic shit didn’t erode the table. 

“JEAN! FOOD IS FOOD!” Sasha grinned making a grab for it.

“Sasha!” Armin said warningly grabbing the bowl with surprising speed. I supposed he was used to protecting Eren’s food when he came back late from extra practises. He turned to me, “Jean I know it’s not the most appetising food but you’ll need all your strength for tomorrow.” 

I was about to retort that shit in a bowl and a stick of mould hardly counted as food and that I would hardly be at my best puking from food poisoning. The forever angsty voice cut me off though. “Jean is just over here Mrs Kirschstein.” Eren said more bedraggled than usual he’d probably pissed off the corporal.

“Thank you Eren, you’re such a nice boy! I always seem to badger you when I come to see my Jeanbo.” I glared at the table my ears burning as they all snickered into their hands. Mirth written all over the features deciding to minimise the damage I greeted my mother.

“Hi mother sorry you had to deal with this bunch of losers I’ll show you my new quarters.” I started to lead her off.

“Jeanbo! I did not raise you to insult your friends! You should be more like Eren he’s so polite!” My mother scolded folding her arms. I knew that look I wasn’t getting her out of here anytime soon. Shit. 

“What you mean an angsty suicidal bastard? Okay I can do that.” I smirked standing up on the chair. I put on my best glare and growled, “ARGHHHHH ALL OF YOU! WE SHOULD BE OUT KILLLING THE TITANS! WHAT’S THAT YOU’RE THINKING OF DOING SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE OTHER THAN THE SURVEY CORPS YOU SELFISH BASTARDS GET OUT THERE RIGHT NOW! I DON’T CARE IF YOU’VE ONLY GOT ONE LEG GET OUT THERE COWARDSSSS! WHAT’S THAT LEVI HEICHOU YOU’LL LET ME SUCK YOUR DICK TONIGHT! YIPEEE!” I screamed jumping down arms in the air.

“FUCK YOU KIRSCHSTEIN YOU’RE GOING DOWN YOU HORSEFACED ARSEHOLE!” Eren swung for me Armin gripped his arms.

“Eren you have to calm down those military men are around they will see this as the perfect excuse to execute you!” Armin squealed. Mikasa decided to jump in holding Eren back.

“See mom do you really want me to be like that?” I smirked to my surprised she cuffed my shoulder.

“Jean apologize to Eren and his friends.” My mother said angrily.

“Don’t think I will and I don’t think you can make me.” I snapped back. I really didn’t mean to be such a douchebag to my mother. I knew I deserved the looks the others gave me but at this moment in time it was adding fuel to fire. “Don’t swan in here and tell me how to deal with people you don’t even know! You don’t know me anymore! You don’t know what I’ve been through or even what my relationship with these people is!”

She recoiled hurt her eyes bulging with tears hands clutched to her chest. I couldn’t stop his voice running through my head ‘no Mama acknowledges her baby has grown up you could be a corporal or a secret man eating titan and you’d still be her 3 month old baby in her mind.’ Fuck you Marco you’re not even here you could have stopped this I thought bitterly. 

“JEAN!” Armin and Eren shouted at the same time. Even Connie and Sasha looked stunned and I thought they wouldn’t have been able to keep up with the situation. 

“No,” My mum said softly, brokenly, “He’s right I don’t know Jean stopped replying to me a long time ago. So tell me Jean are any of these people your best friend?” There was a collective wince. Connie and Sasha hid under their arms.

“Holy shit Mrs Kirschstein wrong way to go.” I heard Eren mumble. Well my mother didn’t know but even if they despised me they knew me well I gave them that.

“My best friend is dead I picked up his half eaten corpse and set it on fire. If you want to meet him I have a couple of bones in my room not entirely sure there even his though.” I stated coldly turning around and walking out of the food hall. Well at least, Marco, you can always say I’m consistent in being a total asshole and alienating people. I heard Eren shout at Mikasa before he ran out in the hall after. Fucking. Hypocrite.

“KIRSCHSTEIN!” He roared. Ah it felt like being back in the training days. He was obviously pissed using my last name instead of a customary insult.

“Nothing to say to you Jackass.” I used my indoor voice like a normal person continuing to walk to my room.

“YEAH WELL I HAVE STUFF TO SAY TO YOU!” He stormed in front of me. “HOW CAN YOU TREAT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT?” He shouted.

I glared with an exasperated sigh all I wanted was to have one last nap before I took the inevitable long one in a few hours’ time. “Does it get tiring shouting and getting angsty over stuff that’s none of your business all the time?” I asked his own eyes narrowed.

“I’m making it my business because your mum is kind and she cares about you and your lucky she’s alive.” He snapped.

“You know what Eren you’re fucking hypocrisy pisses me off! You know what Marco had family I went to tell them about his death only to discover that his father and brother had just died from illness. I had to tell his mother and her surviving kids that her other son who she was sooo proud of was dead. You know he sent most his pay back there? But that wasn’t the worst part. His little sister Bella? Wants to join the military when shes old enough to save people like her brother did. And I just know her brother Donnie will follow her I could see it though he was scared will follow her to their death. And I couldn’t help but think where have I seen this play out before? Then I remembered Mikasa who gave up her life to follow you! You don’t know me or my mother what’s happened in our past. I’m not saying I know everything about you and Mikasa but I know that girl would do anything for you, follow you anywhere, and you just shouted at her not ten minutes ago and then you think you can lecture me how to talk to my family?! Fucking. Hypocrite.” I growled he looked stunned into silence for once! I pushed past him and went outside to the lake.

I sat there chucking rocks into the stream for about five minutes before I heard the shuffling of small feet behind me. My mother sat behind me. “I’m sorry about your friend Jean. I really am and I’m sorry I tried to order you around with your friends. I just know you always struggled with people as a boy and I just want you to have people who care about you around you. You just never want to let anyone in baby. But I think I understand right now you need to do your own thing and I need to learn you don’t need me to be your nagging mum. So I’ll wait in the background always there for you but this mission is dangerous I heard about it in town. And…” Her voice broke I could feel tears gathering in my own eyes. “Baby I know you’ve trained but please come back my Jeanbo you hear? I need you to come back. I’ll go now.” 

I felt her stand up to leave and quickly scrambled to my feet. I wrapped my arms around her burying my face in her neck, “Mum I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m scared Mum and I know your just nagging because I’m still a baby in your mind. Marco told me that. But I belong with them the 104th training squad even if Eren pisses me off, Sasha eats my food and Armin is way too nosey. I’ll come back I promise and I’ll be better this time I swear.” I felt tears escaping into her shoulder and the warm wet droplets of her tears soaking my jacket. 

“Jeanbo,” She wailed clinging to me but for once I didn’t mind. 

“It’s going to be okay mum we’re going to be okay.” I smiled down at her. She cried for about fifteen minutes before she smiled back up at me albeit the smile was watery.

“Marco sounds like he was a smart boy and I know you’ll come back and I will have your omelette waiting for you if that’s what you want?” She asked hopefully not letting go of my hands.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” I promised she let go of my hand slowly and kept looking back as if I would disappear. Greatttt now I was going to have to apologize to Jaeger but for once I found I wasn’t bothered. For the first time I wasn’t scared since we had found out about the mission I would survive this and I would eat omelette. I vowed silently to myself, my mother, Marco who knows.

______________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> First JeanMarco hope it didn't suck too bad. I will post Mondays because their so god-damn awful. JeanMarco ftw hopefully he comes back soon in the cannon.


End file.
